1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved reading structure, and more particularly to an improved pressure reading structure for a pressure gage.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a device for measuring pressure is usually called “pressure gage” used generally for measuring a gas pressure or a fluid pressure. It can be called in different names in accordance with the field of usage; for example, a tire pressure gage is used for measuring the pressure of a tire, and a fire gage is used for measuring the inner pressure of a fire extinguishing tank. In general, pressure gage can be categorized into a non-fluid type and a fluid (oil-filled) type, of which difference exists from each other in that the latter is filled with glycerin or the like internally so as to provide an aseismatic effect among the internal parts of the pressure gage by the viscosity of the fluid.
Nevertheless, it is common that there is usually a planar data plate and that the reading structure for indicating pressure shown by a rotable pointer in coordination with indicia on the data plate is usually directional, regardless of what type of the pressure gage is. The view angle for observing gage pressure is usually narrow when a user wants to read the pressure so measured. Hence, it is very inconvenient for some occasions in use. For example, when the tire pressure gage is used to measure the tire pressure of a large vehicle, the user has to move his body to fit in with the position where the tire pressure gage is placed so that the pressure can be read from the top of the tire pressure gage. In case the tire pressure gage is placed nearby the inner bottom side of the vehicle, the user has to crawl underneath the vehicle to read the tire pressure. This not only causes inconvenience for usage, but also tends to harm the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved pressure reading structure for a pressure gage to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.